Breaking Point
by IMakeDaisyChains
Summary: Blaine reaches his breaking point and resorts to self harm, will Kurt work it out and save him or will a friend's assumptions push him further away?
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hi XD **

**Please forgive me if this sucks and/or is ooc/ doesn't make sense **

**I hope you like it **

**WARNING : Self harm/ Cutting DO NOT READ IF TRIGGER**

**_4 months ago_**

_Red._

_It was red._

_The liquid spilled from him veins rapidly as he dragged the sharp edged metal down his wrist. It was the first time he'd done it, and he seemed in a trance as the skin broke under his own hands. Suddenly he came back to himself and realised what he was doing, throwing the razor tainted with his blood away from him he broke down sobbing._

**_Present_**

"Blaine?" He left a pause for his boyfriend's reply that didn't come. "Blaine sweetie?" Kurt waved a hand in front of his face beginning to get worry. They had been sitting in the Warblers meeting when Blaine had suddenly gone tense and pale begun to shake. Wes ended the meeting realising there was something terribly wrong with his friend. Now Kurt sat with an arm around the lead Warbler softly calling him back to the room. Nick and Jeff stood nearby glancing at each other anxiously; David sat the other side of Blaine gently touching his arm, and Wes sitting on the edge of the couch with an expression of worry on his face.

"Blaine, man, snap out of it!" David said desperately.

Blaine blinked and whipped his head around jumping up from the couch.

"What!" Slowly he sunk back down til he was sitting again. "Where is everyone?" Blaine asked confused.

Wes spoke up, "I ended the meeting when you went all pale and earthquake on us!"

"Earthquake? What - " Kurt cut Blaine off.

"You started shaking really badly and you're as white as a sheet" he took Blaine's hand in his own "It looked like you were having flashback or something."

Blaine froze again. _No Kurt can't find out. He'll know I'm weak, he'll know I'm disgusting. Broken. I can't ever let him find out._

"BLAINE!" he jolted back with a jump. "Dude you're really scaring us ..." Blaine looked up to see Nick looking at him worriedly.

"S-sorry ..." Kurt rubbed small calming circles into Blaine's palms.

"Shh honey, don't be sorry we're just worried about you." Blaine looked back at Kurt who looked terrified as to what was bothering his boyfriend so much. It didn't help that he'd started to acting weird around 4 months ago. His friends had assumed that it was because it was the anniversary of the day he came out, or the day his parents stopped caring about him. Loving him.

"I'm fine guys I'm sorry I blanked on you, just a bit tired and hungry, low blood sugar "Blaine tugged slightly on the cuffs of his shirt. The action went unnoticed to all but Jeff whose eyes widened and struggled to keep quiet about his sudden realisation.

"Blaine can I talk to you quickly about the English essay Mr. Chapland set us?" Jeff squeaked

Blaine relived by the change of topic agreed and stood up walking out of the Warblers practice room, followed hastily by Jeff leaving the others behind.

* * *

><p>Nick stared after his best friend wondering at his behaviour while Kurt was quickly becoming distressed.<p>

"W-we tell each other everything..." he stuttered with a look of hurt in his eyes. David moved closer to Kurt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nick is there something up with Jeff? He got really fidgety just then." David asked the Warbler who was still staring at the door though which their two friends just walked.

"Not that I know of ... but I know what you mean"

Wes sighed, frustrated "This is a mess."

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and put on a bright smile "So, English right. Well he said that we'd have to discuss the main themes -" Jeff cut him off<p>

"Blaine stop." Jeff looked down wondering how to phrase the question he was about to ask

"What?" Blaine was confused; he thought Jeff needed help in English.

"Come with me" they walked in silence back to the dorms, Blaine was terrified of what Jeff knew. They walked through the door to Nick and Jeff's dorm and he turned and shut it behind them.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked with a forced innocent smile on his face. Jeff looked at him incredulously.

"Are you really gonna try that with me?" Jeff sighed "look ... I saw you, pulling at your sleeves" he paused, Blaine's heart speed up, his breath coming in shorter gasps. "Blaine, d-did you cut yourself ...?"

Blaine couldn't breathe, how could he know? He should lie ... he should tell Jeff he'd got it wrong. He should put of the 'Blaine Anderson smile' and lie through his teeth. But the point at which he'd started cutting is where he hit rock bottom and when you hit rock bottom it was pretty difficult to think of a reason for lying so he just let it out. Blaine fell to his knees and burst into tears. Jeff knelt down next to him and pulled him close trying to calm him down.

"Come on Blaine, calm down, breathe." He rubbed his back gently and rocked them back and forth comfortingly.

The group of Warblers entered the cafeteria all of their eyes immediately seeking Blaine and Jeff. But all four boys decided after a minute or so the two boys were nowhere to be found. This seemed to them a little strange so Nick offered to go find them knowing that Wes and David were closer to Kurt and he needed them right now. David was still holding Kurt's arm gently muttering comforts into his ear and steering him to a table as tears stained his face.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour Blaine had calmed down and was breathing normally again.<p>

"Any better?"

"M-much" Blaine sniffed. Jeff hesitated before asking his next question.

"Can I see?" Blaine tensed a little but nodded pulling up his sleeves to reveal around a hundred angry red lines. Some curved, some stuttered, they crossed, some were just beginning to heal over, some were more faded than others. It was obvious to Jeff that some were from years ago by the stark white lines left behind. What scared Jeff was the sheer amount of cuts. He'd never seen anyone's skin so marred. Jeff choked on his sharp intake of air and pulled Blaine into a tight hug stroking his back softly

" Blaine..." He begun sympathetically, but Nick chose that moment to push through the door.

" Jeff? Blaine? Are you-" He froze seeing the two boys huddled together on the floor. Blaine had his back to Nick so he couldn't see anything.

Nick's face hardened slightly and apologised for interrupting and backed out of the room. Jeff was still and just stared, but Blaine, realising what he had assumed, stood quickly cursing, pulling down his sleeves and wiping his face running after Nick calling his name.

* * *

><p>"Kurt he's going through a rough time you know going home every weekend is taking its toll on him it's always worse on a Monday. You know about his parents being complete asses, well perhaps he's finally had enough? Just give him some time to work it out, he loves you. He always has and he always will, you can't doubt that!"<p>

David gave up, he couldn't think of anything else to say to the boy. Truth was he had no idea about what was upsetting his best friend. But that didn't mean anything he said was less true. Blaine has spoken very little about his parents to his friends but Wes and David knew that they were homophobic and hated Blaine with a passion.

"David's right Kurt, you know he is." Wes sat down across from the pair, all three were wondering whether Nick had found Blaine yet.

* * *

><p>"NICK! Nick!" Blaine ran down the corridor after him. Nick whipped round with a hard expression on his face and moved into Blaine personal space.<p>

"What do you want Blaine? I'm not going help you cheat on Kurt too!" Nick spat at him "He's in the lunch hall _crying_ because you won't tell him what's wrong when all that's wrong is YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIM WITH JEFF!"

"I'm not! I was - " Nick cut him off.

"No Blaine I don't want excuses! Kurt's my friend too and I don't think he'll be yours for much longer!" Nick stormed off leaving Blaine struggling for breath. _This couldn't be happening! No he loved Kurt this was all Jeff's fault! He had to explain! _He ran down the hall after Nick and tried to catch up with him but he got to the cafeteria a little too late.

* * *

><p>"Look there's Nick! What's wrong he looks angry" Wes observed as Nick walked quickly over to their table.<p>

" I take it you didn't find him then" Kurt said quietly looking down.

"Oh I found him" Nick said with disgust.

"Woah man calm down" David said surprised at his friend's tone, "What happened?" Blaine appeared at the doors, a little worse for wear with blood shot eyes and messy hair.

"He's cheating on Kurt, with Jeff." Blaine could hear the words from across the room, it was like time slowed down he saw the looks of horror flash across his friends faces and worse, Kurt, he saw the hurt look in his eyes before his face contorted in physical pain. And it broke him.

"NO!" Blaine rushed over pushing people as he went. Kurt looked into his eyes and burst out sobbing.

"No Kurt! I didn't!" Blaine began. Wes and David shot him a look of betrayal, before Wes shot up.

"HOW COULD YOU?" David rushed Kurt out of the room and Nick held Blaine back.

"You'll both be sorry for this" Nick said with venom pushing Blaine away from him, Blaine stumbled and reached out to Wes.

"I don't even know you anymore" Wes walked away from him. This is exactly what Blaine expected to happen when they found out about his cutting but it he didn't expect it to hurt this much. He looked around and saw they had attracted an audience. He choked on a sob and ran, ran as fast as he could to his car. He jumped in and locked the doors his vision blurred by tears


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Again :) **

**I hope you like this chapter this probably won't be updated quite as fast next time but yeah XD thank you for reading this and if you like it please leave me a review. **

**x**

****WARNING : Self harm/ Cutting DO NOT READ IF TRIGGER Also some bad language and mild child abuse ****

**Oh and because I forgot to say last time: I don't own anything other than my OC's in this chapter**

**_4 months ago_**

_Blaine walked into his house, tired he dumps his bags by the stair case._

_"Mum, Dad?"_

_Blaine had just started his winter break and was hoping that the remainder of the Anderson family was out, buying things for Christmas._

_"Blaine? Come in here now boy!" A gruff voice called from the living room. Blaine sighed and slowly poked his head round the door._

_ "What did you need Dad?" Blaine asked politely but tentatively, the "Blaine Warbler' everyone at Dalton knew and loved was different here with his family._

_ His little sister barely knew him, his mother was disgusted with him and his father loathed him. He had spent years in this house feeling as though he was useless, disgusting, foul, a coward, unloved, unwanted, alone._

_That could destroy what little self esteem anyone ever had, but when he went to Dalton he felt like he was home. The boys there liked him, heck the loved him! They all loved each other; they're like one big family. And Blaine was lucky enough to board there; thanks to the fact his parents couldn't care less!_

_"Blaine, your mother and I wish to talk to you about something." Blaine nervously walked into the room and stood facing his parents._

_"You know how we feel about your... 'choices'" his mother began awkwardly, " but you being at that gay boarding school is having a negative impact on our public image."_

_"Its not a gay boarding school mum straight people go there too, and I didn't choose I be gay!"_

_"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" his father stood abruptly and Blaine backed away a little bit._

_"No! I'll speak to her how I damn well like! You don't care about me! You never have, even before I came out! You're just using it as an excuse! You hate me because I'm not you! I'm not the sporty jock you used to be! I don't want to be a successful business man I want to be a performer!"_

**_Slap_**

_Charles Anderson's hand collided with his son's cheek leaving a stark red mark._

_Blaine stumbled backwards and fell to the hard cold wooden floor. Mr. Anderson advanced on his son pointing at him with an accusatory finger._

_"Now you listen here boy! Neither of us love you, we never have. The fact is I don't trust you hanging around with all those queers at your school, hell I don't trust you at all you little fag. So from now on you will come home every weekend. Do I make myself clear? If you ever talk to me like that again you'll get worse than a slap. You'll wish you'd never even been born, just like we do!"_

_Mr Anderson put his hands on his hips and chuckled bitterly,_

_"I mean it says something when your 5 year old sister even hates you! Who could love you if we can't even stand to look at you? Get out of my sight you little coward!"_

_He finished his speech with a hiss as Blaine scrambled up shaking in fear and ran from the room just catching a glimpse of his mother's satisfied smirk._

_No one loved him he was scum. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present <em>**

"BLAINE! BLAINE SHIT JOSH, CALL THE NURSE! BLAINE! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD WAKE UP!"

Blaine could hear the muffled voices and shouts from outside his car. He lifted his head off the steering wheel and it spun as the blood rushed back to it. He looked out his window to the side and saw Sam.

Sam wasn't a Warbler but Blaine knew him from around the dorm and some of his classes. He had a big personality and voice to go with it; he was a fun guy and never failed to make everyone laugh. He'd made an unlikely best friend out of a boy called Josh who was his roommate. Josh was a quiet Warbler and stood next to Sam with the same panicked expression on his face.

"Blaine man, are you ok?" Sam asked him muffled through the glass, "Open the door" Blaine just lent his head back against the steering wheel.

"BLAINE OPEN THE DOOR!" Sam banged on the window with his fists, Josh reached out a hand to pull him back.

"Sam don't you'll hurt yourself" Josh said quietly.

"Leave me alone" Blaine said wearily, the tone of defeat in his voice shocked the two boys. They'd never heard 'Blaine Warbler' sound like that.

"Blaine..." Sam started but the boy in question cut him off.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blaine started the car as the tears began to fall again down his already puffy face.

"BLAINE, NO!" Blaine drove the car away swerving erratically down the drive and out of site.

"Shit." Josh cursed and grabbed Sam's hand pulling him back towards the main building "We've gotta tell Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting on his bed, head buried in his hands.<p>

"Fuck!" Nick walked through the door silently and sat on his bed, opposite Jeff's. Jeff looked up, "Nick! Is Blaine ok? What happened? Why did you just leave? I couldn't find anyone and Blaine... God this is so messed up!" Jeff ran a hand through his hair frantically.

Nick left a pause after Jeff had spoken and then asked "Did you really think you could get away with it? You and Blaine?"

Jeff looked at him puzzled, "What? Get away with what?" Nick frowned,

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Nick raised his voice and Jeff became more confused and a little pissed.

"Well I think you'll have to because I have no clue what you are on about!" Jeff shouted back standing up, Nick mirrored the action.

"YOU AND BLAINE CHEATED! I CAUGHT YOU!" Jeff's confusion became disbelief, he scoffed

"What in hell gave you that idea?" Jeff threw his hands up in exasteration.

"... What? You mean you two being all weird and earlier when I walked in on yo-"

"WHAT! Do you mean to tell me that you thought Blaine and I ... Oh good lord! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NICK! I WAS TRYING TO HELP HIM THOUGH SOME STUFF! PERSONAL PROBLEMS AND SHIT NOT _THAT_!" Jeff sat back down and buried his head again, Nick sat next to him, slightly stunned.

"Shit. I told Kurt..." Jeff pulled his head up to look at him,

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said." Nick nodded solemnly, as if the last nail had just been hit into his coffin. Jeff stood exasperated and walked to the door,

"You better hope he doesn't kill me, come on you idiot" Nick looked to him disbelieve, shame and guilt recognisable in his grey and walnut eyes,

"You don't hate me?" He asked timidly.

Jeff smiled softly "Never" With that he walked out of the room and Nick hurried after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was crying his eyes out on David's shoulder, huge sobs wracking his thin frame. Wes and David were exchanging terrified looks behind his back, he had been crying like this for over an hour and it seemed like nothing they could say would comfort him. Kurt had begun to hyperventilate at one point which had both Wes and David trying desperately to find a paper bag, the remains of which were scattered around Kurt.<p>

Kurt could almost hear his heart breaking, how could Blaine do this to him? He loved Blaine with all his heart, it couldn't end like this. Jeff was his friend! He couldn't breathe anymore, it hurt too much. He just wanted it to end.

At that moment Josh came bursting through the door followed by Sam, who still had his hand clasped in Josh's. Josh realising this blushed a deep red and dropped it, only then stopping to take in the sight of Kurt, huddled against David tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sam asked in alarm. Kurt burst into a fresh round of tears and buried his face back against David who made calming noises and rubbed his back gently.

"Sam focus! It's Blaine, we don't know what happened but we saw him in his car. He was sobbing and getting sort of hysterical when he just sort of blanked out, like when people have flash backs in movies, and then he sort of passed out for a second! I don't think he was breathing so that would explain the passing out part. Then we tried to get him to open the door and he told us to leave him alone then drove off, really badly I might add"

Josh paused for breath and looked around him the other boys were staring at him like he has grown an extra head.

"I think that's the most we've ever even heard you say" David said stunned, Wes and Sam nodded and Kurt sniffed.

"GUYS! Blaine !" Josh said trying to bring their attention back to the subject at hand.

"I'd never heard him sound so ... broken" Sam uttered worriedly.

"WELL HE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME THEN!" Kurt shouted all 4 boys flinched slightly away from him. At that moment Nick and Jeff decided to poke their heads round the door.

"He didn't"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Hi... I must appologise profusely for how late this update is**

**things got on top of me for a bit**

**I hope you'll forgive me thank you so much for sticking with this fic**

**I'll have the next update up VERY soon I mean it ! **

**Please forgive me if this sucks and/or is ooc/ doesn't make sense**

**I hope you like it**

**WARNING : Self harm/ Cutting DO NOT READ IF TRIGGER**

_**4 months ago**_

_Heavy sobs ripped themselves from Blaine's chest as he curled up in a ball. Hiding from the world. Why him? Why couldn't he have an accepting family like Kurt?_

_Why did he want someone else to have his parents? No selfish, selfish Blaine. You're the bad person you deserve to have them as parents._

_He saw the glinting silver blade from where he sat._

_... He wasn't the first person to do it ..._

_... Some people just use it to cope..._

_...Maybe it would help..._

_He stood shakily and walked over grabbing the clean cold metal._

_He would do it once ... and just see how it felt ... it wasn't that bad right?_

_**Present**_

"He didn't"

At Jeff's words the room was plunged into a deafening silence.

"What?" Kurt couldn't have heard Jeff right, Jeff was a cheater a liar. Kurt looked towards Nick, "Well?"

"He's telling the truth guys" Nick said solemnly "I was wrong ... I mean they were only hugging a-and Blaine said... I just assumed-"

"HUGGING?" Kurt screeched "NO WAY DID YOU JUST HAVE ME LOSE THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE OVER A PLATONIC HUG!" Nick cowered away from Kurt. Meanwhile Sam and Josh stood looking quite bewildered and slightly terrified

"Wait Blaine cheated on you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"NO!" Kurt screeched again, distraught, And now I might have lost him forever! Wait, did Blaine tell you where he was going ?"

Josh shook his head still stunned by this new information. Wes from his position at Kurt's shoulder look to David who was stood by his other, as if to say "they'll expect us to know what he's gone! We're his best friends... Or we were." 'Wevid', an affectionate term coined by Blaine that drove both boys mad, were well versed in eye talk so David knew exactly what his friend was saying.

A thought crossed David's face,

"What? What is it David?" Wes asked.

"Can you remember which way he turned when he got to the road?" David asked pensively, the boys other than Kurt who was still on the verge of tearing his hair out and Wes who caught on immediately, stared at David strangely.

Josh nodded "right." Sam gave him a strange look how in the world did he remember that?

David looked at Wes again puzzled; they now each had about a hundred different theories as to why Blaine went right. Right was Columbus, left was Lima. Right was where Blaine lived, left was where Kurt lived. Right was somewhere Blaine dreaded being and left was where his heart lived.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove hastily, not bothering to wipe away the tidal wave of tears that blurred his vision.<p>

His heart was crying out in pain. Kurt. Kurt. KURT.

He doesn't love you anymore.

Kurt _hated _him and he couldn't say anything to make it better. He hated himself. What had he been thinking, why did he tell Jeff? It's not like there was anything he could do to help. Blaine wasn't going to stop; it was the only thing that got him through the days now.

* * *

><p>"WELL? What's right?" Kurt was panicking, snapping his eyes between both Wes and David's faces. He had to apologise to Blaine as quickly as possible, otherwise he could lose him forever. Kurt couldn't bear to think about it, Blaine was the most important thing in his life and he had just made a complete mess of it. He had tossed aside the boy who'd shown him faith, loyalty, courage and love, all because of one stupid comment made by one jealous boy.<p>

"Columbus" David said puzzled.

"Well then!" Sam said trying to be upbeat "He's obviously gone home, maybe he just needs some space to think?"

Kurt was beginning to calm down "yeah, yeah space... I can call him or ... no space I'll talk to him tomorrow." He said nodding to himself.

Jeff had turned white, "Uh... I've got to go and-" He turned and ran from the room without finishing his sentence. He pulled out his phone while running, hitting the speed dial for Blaine. It went to voice mail, "Blaine man, whatever you're thinking of doing don't ok? Call me back" Jeff grabbed a hoodie and his car keys and threw open the door again running straight into Nick. "Nick?"

"Jeff what's going on?" Nick was panicking, why was Jeff acting so strange? "Where are you going?" he said eyeing the car keys clutched in Jeff's hand.

"Uh..." Jeff didn't know how to answer, he couldn't tell him the truth, he'd just assume that he was lying about him and Blaine not cheating "... It's my mom's birthday I totally forgot! We have dinner so yeah ... I should go"

Nick's face fell, he knew Jeff was lying to him his mom's birthday was last week. Nick had stayed over for the small get together they had, was Nick really so unimportant that Jeff forgot he was there? He was practically family, considering the amount of time he spent with Jeff. But he just bowed his head and stepped out of the way "Ok... you better get going then."

Jeff remembered suddenly that Nick had been at his mom's party. _Shit. _His heart broke as he watched Nick's face fall. "Thanks..." He said and dipped down giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek and running off again. Nick stared after him dumbstruck, lifting a hand to his flushed cheek and smiling a broad grin completely forgetting about why he was sad in the first place.

* * *

><p>A midnight blue car pulled into the large driveway of the Anderson estate. The gravel crunched beneath its wheels as it rolled to a stop. Blaine sat for a moment breathing heavily, then broke the oppressive silence by opening the door and taking slow steps towards the intimidating house before him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm so sorry life and exams has stopped any progression with this story I'll try to be a better author.**

**I realise this has kinda got a lot of Niff (Nick/Jeff) in it but I hope you don't mind that much.**

**I also apologise for any errors.**

**WARNING : Self harm/ Cutting DO NOT READ IF TRIGGER**

**_4 months ago_**

_Blaine Anderson sat in the nurses office while she tended to his arm probably just a sprain she said, then why did it hurt so much. Perhaps because it was the first time his bullies had physically hurt him, or perhaps it was because his former best friend had done it..._

_**Present**_

He creaked open the door to his house, not bothering to shut it behind him and attempting to control his breathing. The silence throughout it was deafening He wrists itched for the touch of the cool metal, the blood pumping loudly in his ears. He felt hot and claustrophobic the heat came in waves his skin crawling with the itch. His breathing sped up.

Disgusting fag deserves to die deserves to be hurt to be in pain to be unhappy. He hated himself everyone hated him no one loved him he wanted to die. He wanted the pain to end for his heart to stop aching for numbness.

He walked slowly, his footsteps echoing like a death march across the marble hall and up the stair. He reached the bathroom attempting to quell the feverish sweat he had by splashing his face with cold water. It helped minimally it didn't stop the want to feel the blade against his skin.

He reached for his razor with shaking hands lifting the metal to his wrist and pressing it into the already scarred skin until the deep red blood beaded against the silver. He sighed in relief he couldn't feel the hurt now the pain was momentarily gone replaced by the relief. He had heard about how people cut to feel again because they were numb but he cut to feel numb, he cut because when he cut he couldn't think about anything else. He took a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs and continued to mark his skin.

* * *

><p>Jeff pulled up to the Anderson home marvelling momentarily at the grand facade. Then rushing towards the door, he saw how it stood ajar and pushed it open slowly.<p>

"Blaine?" he waited for a response "Blaine where are you?" Jeff began to panic. What had Blaine done? Was he somewhere laying unconscious on the floor, blood dripping down his arms pooling beneath his lifeless body?

"J-Jeff?" A small voice stuttered from the stop of the stairs.

"Blaine! Oh thank God I thought we'd lost you I thought you were gone I thought you might have killed yourself or something!" Blaine let out a sob and Jeff started towards him but Blaine flinched away only then did Jeff notice the bloody cuffs of his white dress shirt, he gasped.

"No" He whispered "come here Blaine, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help" the platinum blond warbler paused "can I see them?" he advanced slightly, Blaine shook his head.

"Just go, I'm fine ok... D-don't tell anyone..."

Jeff grimaced "clean them ok and put some bandages on them... I'll see you tomorrow... Please Blaine we explained everything to Kurt he feels awful he thought you might need some space so he's waiting till tomorrow to talk to you... we love you Blaine don't do anything stupid... Please."

Jeff after receiving an assurance that if he didn't leave Blaine would make him, turned reluctantly and left closing the door behind him.

Blaine stood at the top of the stairs Jeff's words echoing in this head. 'Kurt feels awful'. Kurt feels awful, He'd made Kurt feel awful ... He was a monster ... He'd hurt the only person that had ever really loved him.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay in bed staring silently at the empty one across from his. He was too drained to go to dinner. His eyes felt dry yet he knew he would start crying again at a moment's notice. Just thinking about his ... about Blaine made the tears come back, he saw the betrayal, hurt and despair on Blaine' face as he was ushered from the hall by David.<p>

A lone tear dripped down his cheek leaving a silver trail of salty water in its wake. The moonlight streaming through the open window washed softly over his face. All Kurt heard was the rustle of the trees swaying in the silence, until the sound of a car creeping up the drive reached his ears. He stood and padded over to the window. It was Jeff.

Kurt watched Jeff's blond hair as he ran along to the side door of the dorms, where it seemed someone was waiting ushering him in from the cold. Kurt squinted at the figure in the light, Nick, as he suspected. But wait what was Jeff doing out so late, did he lie? Did Jeff lie about him and Blaine cheating? No, he wouldn't do that... Would he?

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in his car, his brain still buzzing with thoughts of Blaine. He was so scared that tomorrow they'd find out Blaine had killed himself and Jeff had done nothing.<p>

But right now he should be working out how to get in to Dalton without being seen, it was after curfew and he'd get into a lot of trouble if he tried to just walk in. He decided to text Nick, to see if he could sneak through the side door of the building.

* * *

><p>Nick was in Jeff and his dorm listening to happy music and beaming, once in a while stroking the cheek where Jeff had kissed him.<p>

When he heard his phone buzz, he snatched it up and read the text: **'Hey 3 could you come open the west side door for me? - 6' **

What? Damn Nick had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the time, it was after curfew. He quietly tiptoed out of his room and down the hall to the door slipping it open quietly as Jeff ran in, Nick shut it behind him and the two of them hurrying back to their room.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked in they heard 'Falling for You' playing loudly from Nick's laptop. He blushed and shut it quickly with a snap, "Sorry." Jeff smiled and shook his head, waving it off. Flopping down on the bed, Jeff sighed and buried his face in a pillow.<p>

"Jeff?" Nick frowned, concerned at his friend's actions and hopped over sitting gently on the edge of Jeff's bed. He placed a hand on the small of Jeff's back and rubbed softly, "Jeffy? What's wrong?" Jeff was silent, "where were you tonight?" again no answer.

Frustrated, Nick stood with a loud sigh, "Are we still friends Jeff?"

Jeff's head snapped up when he heard how hurt Nick's voice sounded, he sat up quickly and stared at Nicks back "Of course we are! Best friends-"

Nick cut him off in a thick voice "Really? Because I thought best friends told each other things? And there's something big you're not telling me..." He didn't turn around and just continued staring at the wall, burning holes in it with the intensity of them.

Jeff felt angry, the hypocrite how dare he I'm not the only one with a secret "I don't have to tell you everything if you don't allow me the same courtesy!" he shouted surging off the bed.

Nick paled, "W-what?"

"You heard me! Why did you get so angry when you saw me with Blaine! Huh? I know perhaps it's because you've got a stupid crush on me and you were insanely jealous!"

There was a tense silence, Jeff realized what he just said and clapped a hand to his mouth. Nick shakily turned, his heart having dropped like a lead weight, staring straight at the other boy's guilty and pained face, "Thanks Jeff now I know where we stand..." Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he struggled to keep his voice even, the brunette scurried out of the room, his sobs ringing out as the door closed behind him. "NICK! Wait no I didn't mean that!" Jeff called after him but he was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>David, Wes and Sam were sat in Sam and Josh's dorm having a halo marathon while Josh sat on his bed reading a book quietly.<p>

"Haha! Take that David!" Sam turned to Wes for a high five and grinned, "Told you we would win!"

David sulked and Josh added"I told you, that you shouldn't have bet that you could beat both of them at the same time, I warned you he was getting good." David just stuck out his tongue and Wes laughed as Sam puffed his chest out and struck superman poses.

A loud knocking hit the oak door and a few quiet sobs could be heard. All four boys looked worried at the sound and Wes made his way over to the door opening it quickly. "Nick?" the boy rushed past Wes and into the room standing distressed in the middle of it for a second, before falling to the floor and dissolving into tears.

**I don't want to ask for reviews but they make me want to write quicker and make me happy so I would really love some, thank you so much for reading my little story. I think we'll have quite a few chapters left yet.**

_**Courage **_


End file.
